<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Houston we got a problem by alyas_sisayk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018595">Houston we got a problem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyas_sisayk/pseuds/alyas_sisayk'>alyas_sisayk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Back Together, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rare Pairings, Reconciliation, Sad with a Happy Ending, Second Chances, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, right person wrong time, ship osasuga for healthy skin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyas_sisayk/pseuds/alyas_sisayk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Running to me instead of running away was the right thing to do this time, Koushi."</p><p> </p><p>"When did running to you caused me any good, Osamu?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Houston we got a problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>weeks after abandoning this fic, I got to finish it. lower your expectations, I'm an amateur writer with so many awful experience in romance and dating.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That onigiri sure looks tasty..." says Daichi. Sugawara nods unconciously, as he already had a taste of that delicacy even before it became really famous.</p><p>Eight years ago, during that high school match at the National Spring tournament was the first time that Koushi laid his eyes on him. </p><p><br/>
<em>Attractive was an understatement. He was rather well-favored. Although he had a twin brother who exactly looked like him, Miya Osamu, in Koushi's perspective, stood out among everyone from Inarizaki.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Osamu took his breath away, multiple times during the game. His astounding blocks, spikes and serves captivated Koushi's attention—perhaps his heart as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There are times that Koushi cheers for his team but he really wanted to applaud and yell for the opponent player in jersey number eleven, especially when they perfectly executed the oddball quick similar to Hinata and Kageyama's freak attack.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Koushi was always thankful whenever he enters the game but during the Inarizaki match, he was overwhelmed to face meritorious players—to face Miya Osamu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From the other side of the net, Osamu eyed him like a predator. Similar to Oikawa's impression, Miya sensed that he's someone very special.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything about him looked so great and his grey hair just highlighted his angelic features. Osamu from across the net smiled at him yet Koushi did not batted an eye.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Atsumu seemed to notice that but couldn't speak up because of the game. On his peripheral vision, he could swore he saw Karasuno's number 2 and his twin brother staring at each other during the first half of the match—but he kept his mouth shut.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They're very sweaty, and tapped out, adrenaline slowly crashing down on their system—Karasuno won against the second best high school, Inarizaki.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As the team in black jersey lined up to greet the people in the stands, a faint smile creeped Osamu's lips, making Atsumu wary.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oi, Tsumu... Can I ask you something?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Atsumu turned his gaze to his twin, his eyes with an unfamiliar benign glint, very different from his usual steely glance. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?" the blonde answered in a dissatisfied tone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Right after they bowed, Osamu turned to the direction of the opponent court, gaping at the grey-haired guy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is..." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oi, twins! It's time to go." Aran called, unlike before, the twins remained unmoving, just looking at each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Osamu's breath hitched, his eyes still fixed at the same direction with a bemused face. "Is this how you felt when you fell in love with Sakusa?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sugawara soughed, he lost count of the times that he did. Not only he was tired from the Nekoma match but he's also disappointed that he did not get to see Miya Osamu again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wanted to see those eyes that looked at him in such a deadpan manner once more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He made his way to the comfort room, hoping that it could ease his queasiness. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A ticking sound from the opposite direction captivated Koushi's attention, for some reason, from the back of his brain, he wanted to check it out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Osamu clicked the lock of his lunch box repeatedly, his gaze fixed frontward, trying to search a certain feeling that should've been lingering on his chest—but there is none.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Miya...Osamu?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ah! Onigiri Miya? I'll buy for us." It was Asahi, fishing his wallet from his pocket. "Shimizu—Or should I call you Mrs. Tanaka now?"</p><p>Koushi laughed before tapping Ryu's shoulder. "Sorry, we're still not over the hang of it."</p><p>Kiyoko giggled and clinged her arms on Ryu's, making the latter's face stained with a pink shade. She was about to say something when Daichi waved at someone.</p><p>"Akaashi!"</p><p>Koushi's smile slowly faded—the match between Schweiden Adlers and MSBY will reunite people who parted ways before as though Hinata and Kageyama.</p><p>Who would've thought that unlike his two juniors, he's not ready to face someone who used to be his opponent, his partner, his lover–especially now that he looked happier than he ever was with him?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"K-Karasuno's number 2?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His voice rendered Koushi speechless. Osamu crimsoned the moment that he realized how embarassing it is to be seen spacing out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Koushi cleared his throat and maintained his composure, he barely managed to do so. "Yeah. But I have a name. It's Sugawara Koushi."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Miya Osamu."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Koushi smiled when he reached his hand for a handshake. He shook it, however, both of them did not let go immediately. Osamu relished the softness of his hand while Koushi enjoyed the warmth of his palm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Osamu wasn't hungry, in fact he's only playing with his lunchbox with onigiris inside because his stomach felt weird after their match with Karasuno. He confirmed his condition right at that moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His heart went feral, the butterflies on his stomach ran amok—just exactly how Atsumu said he felt when he first met Sakusa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"W-We're truly delighted to have played against your team. You were really strong." Koushi gently yanked his hand away, not being able to stand his electrifying touch. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Osamu lets out an awkward laugh, even so, Koushi still found it attractive, he couldn't help but stare at his handsome face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We'll surely get back at you at the next tournament." Osamu replied, a hint of challenge and excitement was evident on his tone. Koushi chuckles, his mood suddenly changed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>On his final year in high school, he got to play with so many strong players including the person beside him. "Yeah, sure! Though you'll be facing our juniors. I'm a 3rd year."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A small smiled crept Koushi's lips as he sat next to Osamu's lunchbox. Miya remained quiet. He doesn't have the slightest hint about what he should say to lift up his mood. "I'm sorry..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Koushi only looked at him—so differently than the way he looked at Daichi before. Somehow, after a few minutes with Miya Osamu, his heart, though still beating fast, became stable. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If you're really sorry, let me have some of your food." He said in a joking manner. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Osamu was not fond of sharing his food to others but with his slightly shaking hands, he hurriedly opened his lunchbox, revealing the onigiri inside. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Koushi stared at him, he couldn't believe that he would really share his food. A hearty laugh escaped his lips. Osamu paused and looked at him, his eyes glimmered with adoration. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>How can a stranger make him feel that way? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"At first I thought you're gonna be intimidating." Osamu, trying to get a conversation so he could be with Koushi longer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He pushed the lunchbox towards Koushi. It felt like he was a gradeschool student trying to lure his crush for food, but he doesn't mind. "I was wrong. You're really friendly."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Koushi smiled. He picked an onigiri for himself, side-by-side they ate the onigiri that Osamu made for him and his twin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This is really good! You made these?" Koushi praised him. Osamu nodded. Other than his volleyball skills, he thinks that this person really had more astounding skills to show off, in or out of the court.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"At first I thought you were intimidating." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Osamu turned to him, waiting for his next sentences. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Turns out that you're a calmer version of your twin. Though I think you're easier to befriend." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was Koushi who turned crimson that time. He didn't know what he's saying anymore and he wouldn't be surprised if Osamu would suddenly leave and drop the conversation, weirded out by him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Osamu chuckled, but it was followed by awkward silence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah, c-can I ask for your number or your email?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Heat rose up to his face, making his cheeks blush and his ears red—Koushi noticed that, still, he couldn't react because he knows that he's in the same situation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry! That was very sudden but I just really thought that this might be the last time that we can see each other so somehow...I..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Osamu stuttered, his face directed towards the wall in front of them and Koushi was doing the same. "I want to meet new people and make friends too so...give me your phone."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I-I'll make sure to message you only when its important."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[From: Osamu</em><br/>
<em>I'm on my way home from practice. Atsumu wanted ice cream so we stopped by the nearest convenient store. Are you studying? Have you eaten your dinner?]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I thought you were studying, Suga?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A year after they graduated high school, the third years from Karasuno volleyball club parted ways to pursue different fields. Koushi went to college to study and be a teacher. Although they were busy, they still find time to catch-up even through video conference.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Asahi fixed his glasses, a mug of coffee beside him. "Suga's been texting with this unknown person. Oi, Suga, did you got yourself a boyfriend?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daichi continued scanning his textbook, he chuckled softly. "I'm betting he did."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Boyfriend? Suga laughed at the thought. "Mind your own businesses."</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>[To: Osamu</em><br/>
<em>I'm taking a short break to eat some snacks. Eat a proper meal when you get home.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[From: Osamu</em><br/>
<em>College must be hard, huh? You too should eat healthy foods so you can study well, future teacher!]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[To: Osamu</em><br/>
<em>I'm too lazy to cook by myself so I only buy ready to eat foods. But thank you for your concern!]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[From: Osamu</em><br/>
<em>I'll cook for you next time. I promise that.]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Daichi, you know, Suga's smile is starting to creep me out. I'm hanging up. See you guys tomorrow!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daichi squinted his eyes, looking at his monitor to see if Asahi already hanged up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Koushi smiled at him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If you're really in a relationship, I hope he's ready to have commitments unlike me before."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'll just go to the restroom. Save me a seat!" Koushi stormed away from his friends upon seeing his old flames face. His chest tightened with the familiar feeling of jealousy and hatred.</p><p>He heard rumors about him and Akaashi dating after they broke up. And seeing them together here confirmed those gossips.</p><p>Locking himself in a cubicle, he tried his best to calm down. He brought his hand to his heart which was about to burst from his cage. </p><p>Something felt different from his chest against his clothes. Almost tearing up, he plucked the folded piece of white paper from his pocket.</p><p><br/>
"The jovial days of the hot summer that I could feel your breath fanning the crook of my neck shot me with numbing doses of a newfound addiction. The winter seasons that I spent with you enshrouded me with a cloud of faux ecstasy, rendering me breathless with a drug that's starting to consume me. </p><p>By December, I was pinned to my bed on most nights tearfully carrying a chest of tungsten which was heavy from all the emotions I did not know was killing me slowly.</p><p><br/>
I guess for me, it’s never really over.</p><p><br/>
Still yours,</p><p>Sugawara Koushi"</p><p><br/>
A bitter smile crept his face. The first and last letter that he wrote for him will probably be that poetic piece about him being heartbroken and not being able to move-on three years after their split up; with the hope of them getting back together—but it was all for naught.</p><p>"Koushi."</p><p>The paper on his hand almost fell when he slightly jumped, surprised by the person who called him from outside the cubicle.</p><p>Miya Osamu haunted him like a plague. He tortured him every night as he waited for him to come back—but he never did.</p><p>Koushi crumpled the paper on his hand and shoved it back to his back pocket. Slowly, he went out of the cubicle.</p><p>"Running to me instead of running away was the right thing to do this time, Koushi."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Congratulations on completing high school! You made me proud, Miya!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Osamu glared at Koushi while he's happily giving unlimited high-fives to his brother.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oi, Koushi. The Miya that you should be congratulating is me." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa, from behind Atsumu snickered. He pulled Atsumu away from Koushi. "Do you smell that, Miya? That's the smell of jealousy."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Which Miya are you guys talking about? Your conversation is starting to confuse me." Aran laughed loudly, holding the camera while watching the twins. Kita shook his head and just tapped Aran's back. "Let's leave them for now."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We're coming with you, Kita-san!" Atsumu, holding Sakusa's hand, followed Kita and Aran as they walk away, escaping from his twin's wrath.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Koushi chuckled and extended his hand in front of him. "Congratulations, Miya Osamu. I am proud of you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Osamu's sunless glance glimmered with joy as he held Koushi's hand. "Ah, why are you congratulating me as if I achieved something big." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Koushi squeezed his hand. "It's not just about graduating. School's not hard to leave, memories are. I am congratulating you for moving forward."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He flashed a wide smile, making Osamu's face flushed. Koushi smiles like a sun, he thought, and his face heated up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We don't need memories. That's our team's banner." Osamu lets go of his hand and faced the huge building of Inarizaki. "But I do. And those memories will be treasured."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Koushi watched him speak, his eyes full of adoration with the man in front of him. He ditched his classes and went to Inarizaki to personally congratulate him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I do, too. So I'm here to make lots with you." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Koushi grabbed the collar of his school uniform and pulled him close. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Osamu's breathing hitched as he smelled Koushi's sweet scent. He could clearly see his long thick eyelashes and the gorgeous mole on his cheekbone. Their faces were inches away from each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The deafening sound of their heartbeats made everything around them mute. The sound of the falling leaves, the breeze, the people around them—they couldn't hear them all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I like you, Osamu." Koushi's grip on his shirt tightened. "I really do."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Osamu brought his hand to his cheek, his thumb making contact with his birthmark, caressing it lovingly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He crossed the distance between the two of them and claimed his soft lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their lips remained locked against each other, unmoving, yet both of them were contented.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Omi-omi, why don't we kiss too? You know, the view here is really romantic so if we could just—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I hate publicly displaying affection. Oi, you two, stop that, you're making me want to throw up."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Geez, Omi, you're prickly like a sea urchin."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Upon hearing the two talk, Koushi was brought back to his senses. His eyes widened and he hurriedly pulled away from the kiss. He covered his lips with his hands while looking at Osamu with a triumphant smile on his lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"D-Does that mean..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Osamu chuckled and scratched the back of his head, his face slowly turning into a light shade of red. "I like you, too..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Atsumu gasped dramatically, pointing his index finger to his brother. "SAMU!? HE CONFESSED TO YOU FIRST?! AFTER LECTURING YOU ALL NIGHT YOU STILL—Ah! Omi, that hurts."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Stop pointing. That's rude. And I confessed first, too." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Osamu snapped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Seriously?! Why do you keep ruining the romantic atmosphere?! Ah, darn this." He violently ruffled his hair from irritation while Koushi remained staring at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"H-He likes me too..." Koushi, dumbfounded, whispered to himself, his fingers fondling his lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakusa tilted his head and walked past them. "You broke Koushi-san, Osamu."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait, Omi! We're leaving already? How about my kiss? We should kiss like them too! Ah, shit, I feel like I lost to Samu!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Osamu and Koushi's eyes met. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just like the first time, from the opposite sides of the court, they admired each other. No words were said but the kiss they shared conveyed it all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Koushi, can you taste this?" Osamu entered the room of the rental place that they got. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Three years after Osamu graduated, Koushi finished his college degree and became a licensed teacher. Osamu seemed to be the cooler twin but Atsumu can be more mature when it comes to handling long distance relationship. The younger Miya kept complaining that he couldn't stand being away from him and so Koushi decided to move to Tokyo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A month of living under the same roof and everything seemed fine except the fact that Koushi's having a hard time to find a job. Unlike Miyagi, he doesn't have recommendations in Tokyo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's that?" Koushi's arms rested on his head, covering his closed eyes as he lie on the soft mattress. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Osamu knew how his boyfriend felt. They got bills to pay, their daily expenses; living together is not easy but they were trying to figure something out. He sat on his side, caressing Koushi's waist with his right hand while his left held the onigiri. "Hey... Don't rush. You'll get a job in no time, you'll see."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Koushi groaned and rolled to Osamu's side, hugging his torso as he buried his face on his abs. "Samu..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Osamu's fingers combed his silver hair, gently massaging his scalp. "Yes?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What if I go back to Miyagi?" He felt Koushi's damp nose on his shirt, his shoulders slightly shaking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Osamu sighed. Koushi's hug tightened. "We can move to Miyagi if you want to."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Koushi lifted his gaze to him, eyes red from the tears that were pooling his eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We? Move to Miyagi?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Osamu dove down to peck his rosy lips and lasted there for a while. The latter carresed his cheek before letting go. The tip of their noses connected to each other. Osamu closed his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both Koushi's friends and his' told them that moving right after Sugawara graduated was an impulsive decision but for them, being LDR for too long may cause even bigger problems.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tsumu and Kiyoomi broke up because Tsumu didn't want to move places. I don't want that to happen to us."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Koushi's chest tautened, he couldn't figure out if it is because of guilt or extreme joy for knowing that Osamu's scared to break up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But one thing is for sure, whether they get into a long distance relationship again or not, he's not making that a reason to leave Osamu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We're not breaking up even if we separate places." Koushi whispered, he pecked Osamu's lips and closed his eyes. "Come to think of it... we haven't said the magic words yet."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Koushi's gloomy mood lightened up. He's really a ray of sunshine—Osamu's sunshine and breath of fresh air. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you, Samu."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From time to time, Koushi takes his breath away in the most unexpected instances and most unexpected places. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His heart thumped so loudly he's scared Koushi might hear it. His lips formed into a tiny smile although his heart's swelling with too much happiness. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>An angel had captivated his heart and he wanted to be caged by him forever. Koushi can own him and he'll surrender whole-heartedly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you. You have no idea how much I do."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Koushi smiled. He was about to kiss him again when Osamu chuckled, he brought the onigiri in between their lips. "Have a taste. This is a new recipe."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm home."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The scent of the freshly cleaned house lingered Koushi's nose. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The silence comforted his burnt-out physique from his class; composed of 37 noisy second-graders scuttling all over the room, calling out for him, crying all of a sudden and fighting every single time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Welcome home..." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A throaty lazy voice answered from the room. Koushi's favorite part of the day is when he come home to Osamu waiting for him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He quickly tossed his bag to the couch, his eagerness to see his boyfriend took a hold of him. His steps were speedy but light, just barely making any sound. As he entered the room, Samu's back was facing towards him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is very unusual for him to not welcome Koushi from work. He does it every single day, regardless of what he's doing since they moved to Miyagi six months ago.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey..." Koushi quickly joined him to bed. He nuzzled his nape, inhaling the scent of berries from his bath soap mixed with sweat. His hand reached for his fingers, fondling and feeling his slightly calloused palm. "Why is my Samu-Samu so gloomy today?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Osamu sighed and turned to him. This time he moved downwards, lowering his body so he can snuggle Koushi's neck. His Herculean arms caged his waist. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Miyagi isn't too good for a small business owner like me," Osamu heaved a deep sigh and kissed the crook of Koushi's neck. "I can't stand our situation anymore. I don't want to let you shoulder our expenses alone any longer."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Koushi caressed his grey hair, he moved to sniff his head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their options were very few. They can stay like that longer and Koushi wouldn't mind to be the only one working, however, the first thing that he should consider was Osamu's ego and feelings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not being able to provide for yourself and for your partner scars the ego and Koushi was very-well aware of that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you wanna go back to Tokyo?" Koushi stared at the wall across them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His love and faith for Miya Osamu never wavered. He could be on the other side of the world and that wouldn't change his feelings.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It seemed as though it was just yesterday when Koushi was crossing the distance between Miyagi and Hyogo.</p><p>Now, Osamu's back with his business in Miyagi. Returning to Tokyo was a great decision and his start of making his own name in the industry. </p><p>Koushi was lost for words. The black cap and apron complimented him so well. He never looked bad, as a matter of fact. He couldn't stand the thought that he even admired his physique although he's resenting him.</p><p>"When did running to you caused me any good?" </p><p>His cold response sent shivers on Osamu's spine. A bitter, soft-chuckle escaped his shaking lips.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Koushi's a teacher. Under him were more than 30 stubborn kids. He used to have a very long patience and was good-tempered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Osamu's short replies and fewer calls were making his forbearance cut short. Had he known that he'd be like that if he return to Tokyo, he would've not allowed him to go back—but Koushi wasn't that selfish.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He gently placed his phone on his working table along with his paperworks. He sharply inhaled, his hands lightly gripped his hair while his face sunk on his cold pillow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His phone beeped. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Excitement gushed his whole being, his phone almost slipped from his hold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[From: Sakusa Kiyoomi</em><br/>
<em>You weren't in Tokyo? Our team had dinner with Osamu. I was confused because he's with Fukurodani's former setter, Akaashi Keiji, was it? Anyway, visit us sometimes. Your tangerine kouhai said he misses you.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He heaved a sigh of disappointment but at the same time, he's grateful that the brusque Sakusa invited him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He squinted his eyes, rereading the message again before replying. Something inside his chest felt wrong.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[To: Sakusa Kiyoomi</em><br/>
<em>Thank you for inviting me. I'll try my best to come. Send my regards to Atsumu. :)]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Koushi rolled over to the left side of the matress where Osamu used to sleep. The pillow that he was using still smelled like him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His phone beeped again. Thinking that it was Sakusa who replied, he ignored the message and closed his eyes. Due to fatigue, he slowly lost his conciousness.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>The vibration from the wooden table ended Koushi's nap. Eyes still stinging, he reached for his phone and answered the call without looking at the caller I.D. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Koushi."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All his pent up frustrations due to work bursted at the seams upon hearing his voice. "Samu! I miss you so much."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The other line was loud, however, Osamu was silent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Koushi swallowed the lump on his throat. His heart hammered inside his chest but he tried to deny it—something's going on but he refused to consider it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"H-How have you been? Have you been eating properly? Don't overwork yourself, Samu."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He could almost feel Osamu's heavy breath hitting his ear from the other line. He tightly closed his eyes, his grip on the phone shook. "Are we okay, Samu?"</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>"Koushi... Let's break up."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Out of more than a hundred times that Osamu rendered him breathless, the way his lungs lacked oxygen this time stung his chest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I want to see you, Samu. Let's talk this out." His voice was soft, almost pleading...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...yet Osamu seemed to have made up his mind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Has he been planning this since he went back to Hyogo? Did I bore him? Am I too clingy? Am I demanding? Koushi's thoughts jabbered too much that he failed to make time to think about his next actions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He hurriedly stood up and stormed out of the house, wearing only his thin white shirt and sweatpants. He was rushing and almost forgot to wear slippers, at least.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let's... No, let's not. I'm sorry."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was mid-December, the weather's quite cold but Koushi could feel his temperature rising up abruptly as his tears began to pool his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His phone fell on the ground but he doesn't seem to care. As he walked past the gate, he looked around—it was dark, there are cars passing by.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miyagi and Hyogo was more or less 1000km away from each other but the need to see Osamu reigned over him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His vision blurred, everytime that he would turn his head, he could barely stand straight. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Suga!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His whole body was shaking and he could not hear anything aside from the loud beating of his heart. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sugawara Koushi! Hey! This is me, hey," huge hands held his shoulders, preventing him from moving around. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>He already walked few houses away from his place and he was obviously struggling when Daichi, on the way home, saw him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Koushi's tears streamed down his face as he looked at Daichi. "Hey, it's me, Daichi. What happened?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daichi's strong hold on his shoulders caused him to give up on biting back his sobs. "Daichi..." his gaze fell on the ground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Bring me to Hyogo... I beg you..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Koushi walked past him. </p><p>Osamu used to haunt him like a curse. Those three years that they didn't get to say goodbye properly kept him awake most nights. </p><p>Being face-to-face with him embodied his worst nightmare and his wildest dream. </p><p>He couldn't take it.</p><p>"Koushi."</p><p>The silence was too familiar—as though he was taken back to the good old days.</p><p>"Save it. I don't want to hear anything from you."</p><p><br/>
"Oi, Tobio, would you mind not picking a fight with my wing spiker?"</p><p>Koushi heard the familiar voice from outside the comfort room. </p><p>"Huh?! He started it!"</p><p>It was Kageyama, Koushi laughed softly. Hinata and his c.r. misadventures are so much funnier to witness than to just hear from his stories but now is not a perfect time for that. "Don't fight. Settle your differences on the court." Ushijima now entered the scene.</p><p>All of a sudden, Osamu's warm body caged him in place. "Ssssshhhh... I want to listen to them."</p><p>The heat coming out of his body seemed very familiar for Koushi. Something inside him stirred.</p><p>Stupid. </p><p>He did not push him back. He did not struggle from his hold.</p><p>Bokuto, Hoshiumi Korai and Sakusa took part with the chaotic conversation but Koushi couldn't care at the very least.</p><p>"This is stupid, Osamu." </p><p>Koushi held the doorknob.</p><p>Osamu hummed and buried his face on Koushi's nape, sniffing his scent that he missed so much.</p><p>"Very stupid, Koushi."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[To: Daichi</em><br/>
<em>Thank you for booking the flight for me. I'm sorry for the trouble, Daichi. I've arrived safely.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Koushi was not bothered if he doesn't know the address of Osamu's house. He's not even sure if he still lives with his parents or he got his own place. He wasn't bothered if high schoolers were looking at him. He doesn't care if he's waiting too long outside Inarizaki High.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He left tons of messages on his number but an hour later and he still hasn't replied to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's fooling himself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's not okay. His legs felt numb and his chest hurts. He doesn't know anyone else in Hyogo other that Atsumu but he's definitely still in practice with Sakusa until 8 p.m. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's not okay. He wanted to shout. He wanted to cry. But he remained there, standing outside the school. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Koushi-kun?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sugawara immediately turned to the direction of the voice. Seeing Aran lightened up his mood a little bit. Aran approached from inside the school, attired in sports wear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you alone? What are you doing here?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He could've answered but he chose not to. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's scared that he might cry the second he open his mouth to speak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey... By any chance, did you ran away? Or did you guys had a fight?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Koushi glued his eyes on his soiled shoes. "I'm sorry, Aran-kun, but can you please call Osamu for me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aran seemed hesitant when he took his phone out of his pocket and dialled Osamu's number.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Koushi knew that he looked like a mess and he's pitiful but that doesn't concern him. All he wanted was to see and talk to Osamu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He's not answering his phone." Aran sighed. "I don't know what exactly happened but I can take you somewhere safe and comforta—Osamu! Thank goodness!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before lifting his gaze to him, Koushi uttered a silent plea. He hoped that everything was just a prank. It would be better if he wasted his money and time for a prank than it to be real.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Behind Osamu was a car and on the driver seat was Akaashi. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Koushi refused to accept the possibility. He ignored his jealousy and faced Osamu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He couldn't read the emotion in his eyes. He looked at him with so much emotions he couldn't decipher.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Koushi-kun, I'm heading home. I hope you guys settle your fight." Aran whispered and smiled genuinely at him. He turned to Osamu and tapped his shoulder. Osamu nodded, his eyes never leaving Koushi. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As soon as Aran was gone from their sight, Osamu spoke. "I told you I'm sorry. Why are you here? When did you get here? How long have—Fuck."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He cut him off by hugging him. Koushi couldn't hold his tears any longer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Osamu felt his shoulders getting damp from his tears, Koushi's shoulders shook. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who would've thought that the place where they confessed to each other will also be the place where they would end.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Osamu's fists clenched, fighting his urge of hugging him back. He sharply inhaled, the tears that he had been holding back seemed unstoppable that moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Those weren't the words that Koushi wanted to hear. He gripped his shirt tightly, shutting his eyes to prevent any more tears from falling. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Osamu harshly wiped his tears, afterwards he pushed Koushi away from his chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Koushi lost all his strength, his palms landed on his knees. He's completely aware that the moment Osamu returned to Tokyo, everything has changed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Osamu might be just a year younger than him but he's still new to serious relationships. He's clingy, he whines about almost everything including not being able to be with him. He's impulsive and he needs Koushi's opinion most of the time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Osamu used to need him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"At least give me an explanation, Samu. If you're serious about this, don't just say you're sorry because that doesn't make me feel any better..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Koushi's buttocks hit the cold bricks of the plant box. The wind in Tokyo seemed to have symphatized with him, blowing gently as though caressing his soft numbing skin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Koushi waited for an answer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, Osamu refused to give him one. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He lifted his gaze to him, his eyes red and sore from all the crying. Osamu's jaw clenched, avoiding his gaze, he looked at the trees outside the school, his chest getting heavier every second like the clouds over them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is there someone else? Did you find someone new? One that can be with you all the time? I can move back here, Samu! I can't accept this, no..." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's only been eight months since they parted to pursue each other's individual career but Osamu seemed so different. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His cold gaze belonged to his highschool self.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Koushi reached for his hand but Osamu moved away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And farther. Farther. Farther, and his back facing him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That December, he was left at the cold by the cold-hearted man that he despise—the man hugging him right at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>"I still love you, Koushi."</p><p>Koushi gasped for air, his grip on the doorknob tightened. "Osamu."</p><p>Osamu didn't budge, when he hummed against his shoulder blades as a response, Koushi remembered how his heart fluttered whenever he does that before.</p><p>He pursed his lips before speaking. "You're still as unfair as you were in the past. Do you have no mercy on me?"</p><p>His hands on his torso pulled him closer, his broad chest pressing on his back, his taut nipples brushing on Koushi's clothed body. Osamu's heartbeat vibrated against his back, making Koushi uneasy as his heart was following its beat. </p><p>Similar to the Inarizaki cheer, he remembered, the beat that makes the opponents panic, he convinced himself that it was just because they're back from being opponents, standing at different places of the court. </p><p>Koushi sharply inhaled, his hands tried to yank his arms. If only he held him tightly before, if only he did not let go...</p><p>"Don't be like this, Osamu. You're killi—"</p><p><br/>
"Yer killin' me! Yer all killin' me!"</p><p>"Atsumu-san! I thought that was funny!"</p><p><br/>
Osamu chuckled against his delicate skin, Koushi stilled. The sound of his laugh was so warm that it almost brought him to tears.</p><p>"I killed myself too..." Osamu sighed. His hands slowly moved away, letting him slip away from him. Again. </p><p>He's still the coward that he was from before. His strong admiration of Sugawara Koushi and his desire to give him all the best things that he deserved became the reason why he lost his high school sweetheart and his greatest love.</p><p>Koushi was his clarity—from the moment that he couldn't understand why he felt differently from his teammates when they lost to Karasuno at the most memorable Spring Tournament of his life, during the time that he's questioning his ability and decision to pursue business instead of volleyball, during the time that he's doubting if he could make him happy, he appeared and like an angel, he smiled at him during his hardest phase in life, as if saying he can do everything and no matter what happen, he will stay by his side.</p><p>He appeared and gave him the push he needed.</p><p>And he left him as a return.</p><p>The second his hands loosened his hold, Koushi, without a word, left him there, speechless.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>The Schweiden Adlers versus MSBY Black Jackals ended with MSBY being the winner. MSBY jumped in delight, members exchanging hugs and high-touches.</p><p>Koushi watched them while clapping his hands together. Beside him were Asahi, Daichi, Kiyoko and Ryu. In front of them were Yachi, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. All of them were really proud of how far the troublesome duo have arrived.</p><p>"Atsumu's hugging Hinata for too long." Ryu commented. Daichi's jaw dropped, his eyes fixed at the court. They did the same when people from different sides of the stadium cheered.</p><p>Atsumu was whispering something on Hinata's ear while hugging him so tight. His eyes sparkled with tears and Hinata seemed confused.</p><p>Behind them was Kageyama Tobio, down on one knee, a velvet box on his hand.</p><p>The stadium shook with cheers and shouts of delight. Kiyoko gasped, covering her mouth with two hands as her tears pooled in her eyes.</p><p>When Atsumu finally released Hinata from his hug, he wiped his tears and with a smile, he turned him around to face Kageyama.</p><p>Koushi smiled from ear to ear. Unlike his usual self, instead of joining the hype and cheer with the crowd, he silently watched them.</p><p>Hinata and Kageyama were one of the few people to have been given a second chance and he knows how deserving they were. </p><p>And when his two juniors shared a kiss in front of hundreds of people at the court where they faced each other as opponents after seeing each other years later, he couldn't help but shed a tear.</p><p>"Wah...I really thought Kageyama's heart turned to stone after Hinata left to Brazil without telling anyone but Coach." Ryu slapped both their backs and laughed gleefully. </p><p>Koushi smiled and quietly listened to his former teammates' conversation. </p><p>"Ah that... Of course that made me really mad and I was very hurt. I was questioning what went wrong or if I did something that disillusioned him but I still waited for him to come back every single day since he left. I wanted him to give me answers but the urge to hope that he would come back to me whatever his reason was stronger. And I told myself that I would gladly take him back and give him my all once more and even a million times more." </p><p>Kageyama's statement touched something inside Koushi's chest. He forced to ignore it.</p><p>The others teased him because of that but Koushi still remained quiet. </p><p>"Well... I couldn't hold the king with those weak arms of mine before so I left to be deserving of you. Now I can stand proud beside you. These arms won't let you slip away this time. Brace yourself, Ousama."</p><p>"Took you long enough, boke."</p><p>He failed to notice that while their conversation progresses, he's slowly taking a step back until his body hits the wall. He was bitter, envious and happy for his juniors, at the same time. He sighed.</p><p>"Heartbreak is bitter unless we swallow it." From his tone to his choice of words, Sakusa Kiyoomi really was a brusque. Koushi smiled and greeted the taller guy. "Hey! Congratulations on winning!"</p><p>Kiyoomi nodded, his eyes got smaller indicating that he's smiling behind his face mask. "Wanna go grab some coffee? I'm so fucking grossed out here."</p><p>A small smile crept Koushi's lips as he's completely aware why the brusque was like that. Atsumu got into a complicated relationship with Hinata after breaking up with Kiyoomi last year and similar to his situation, he couldn't seem to get rid of his feelings with the older Miya.</p><p>"It really sucks to see your old flame being so inlove with someone else. Tch." He commented, rather complained.</p><p>"Yeah. On the other hand, I think its better if we go to a bar and get wasted." Kiyoomi leaned on the wall with him, eyeing the crowd around Hinata Shoyo and Kageyama Tobio. Some reporters went to them for interview.</p><p>Koushi glanced at Sakusa. "What's with us, being so bitter because of the Miya Twins?" He laughed. "Come, I'll treat you since its my hometown."</p><p>"I think your asshole of an ex was the worse twin. Jumping from Suna Rintarou to Akaashi Keiji whom I thought was Bokuto Kotarou's boyfriend. At least Miya fucking Atsumu only had Shoyo and got dumped in front of thousands of people." Sakusa spat while walking out of the stadium with him. Koushi forced a laugh and nodded.</p><p>"Right. But I think none of them was deserving to be called the better twin. Damn heart-breakers."</p><p>-</p><p>The blinding neon lights illuminated the crowded dancefloor. From the bar counter, Koushi watched the people enjoying themselves, drunk and carefree. </p><p>Kiyoomi, as Koushi figured, wasn't able to stand the crowd and so he left yet something felt odd with the way he said goodbye to him. Shrugging the thought off, he chose to stay and de-stress. </p><p>Koushi swirled his index finger at the mouth of the shot glass, staring at the clear piping cold alcoholic beverage.</p><p>Kageyama's words were playing repeatedly on his head. </p><p>As soon as he finished his drink, he left a bill at the counter before heading to the exit. </p><p>The stars shone down on him while his feet took him to where they pleased. </p><p>How he ended up to the abandoned apartment where Osamu and him used to live was a blur. The rust barely missed all parts of the small metal gate.</p><p>The landlady moved overseas and the house got labeled 'For Sale'. Koushi's smooth hands traced the rough letters on the yellow signage.</p><p>Just looking at the house made him tear up, he would do the same at the rental place they got in Tokyo, for sure. Their memories are what he treasured the most and leaving those behind, not being able to reminisce and seeing again that scenery would hurt.</p><p><br/>
"Are you interested in buying that house? I'm afraid I have to tell you that its already sold."</p><p>Koushi was about to turn around when Osamu's strong arms imprisoned him. His warmth and the familiar view felt nostalgic, shattering Koushi's already broken-heart.</p><p>"Let me go. You're so unfair. Just leave me alone, why can't you do that?" All his pent up heartaches and frustrations overwhelmed him. </p><p>He didn't know if it was because of the alcohol or because he just couldn't stand the fact that wherever he is, Osamu always come to remind him what they had before. </p><p>Koushi sobbed, his hands gripped the cloth of the coat he's wearing. </p><p>Osamu nuzzled his nape, his breath was heavy and his hug was a bit different from earlier. Koushi felt his skin getting wet.</p><p>Osamu's body shook, his hug tightened, not showing any intention of letting him go. </p><p>"Why don't you just drop dead and be gone from my life? Why can't I just forget you, you fucking asshole! I fucking hate you for leaving me."</p><p>With all his strength, Koushi forcibly released himself from his hug and faced him. His palms landed a hit on his chest, on his shoulders, on his arms, anywhere that he could reach, he hit him.</p><p>His cold numbing hand landed on his cheek—but Osamu did not step back nor moved. He turned his head back to him, his eyes red and tears flowing from it. His lips were shaking when he spoke.</p><p>"I hate you, Miya Osamu. You're the worst! It's not Atsumu who's a habitual liar. It's not him who doesn't listen to others and it's not him who doesn't return what he borrowed. It's you!"</p><p>For three years, Koushi had kept it all in. After that night when Osamu left him outside Inarizaki, he never uttered a word to badmouth him. </p><p>He never complained. He never bugged him. Not even once did he disrespected his decision. </p><p>"You lied to me when you said you love me. You did not listen to me when I asked you what went wrong. And you did not return my heart to me when you should have!"</p><p>The starry sky gloomed upon them, the cicadas' accompaniment making the atmosphere even more blue. Osamu's silhouette crumbled, falling weakly on his knees, his pleading eyes stared at the crying silver-haired guy.</p><p>Koushi clutched his chest. </p><p>"Osamu, please..."</p><p><br/>
"I am afraid to be under the same sky as you, Koushi."</p><p>Osamu's bleak hand held Koushi's. His forehead rested on his tummy, Koushi gave up pushing him away. His last statement made him want to listen—lies or not, he longed to hear it for three years. </p><p>"The stars always reminded me of how far you were from me. I adore you so much, so much that I had to leave you."</p><p>Koushi tasted bile underneath his tongue. Osamu squeezed his hands uncontrollably while still facing the ground.</p><p>It was almost 12 midnight, Koushi could precisely hear his words. </p><p>"You're perfect, Sugawara Koushi. Everything about you deserves the best and I was so afraid I couldn't give you even half of that. I had to leave you for myself and I had to do something to make myself better for you."</p><p>Koushi doesn't have the capacity to detect which is true and which is not from his words. </p><p>He doesn't have the ability to stop himself from crying. Everything's just too much but he accepted the fact that he needed to hear his explanation to be able to move forward.</p><p>Osamu's hands travelled to his back, pulling his body close to his head. He inhaled sharply, his voice shaking as he spoke. "For three years I only had you in my heart. It was so selfish of me but I prayed to God that you won't be able to move on from me."</p><p>And he heard you, Koushi thought. His hand went to his hair, gripping it slightly. His teeth gritted and it made his head dizzy.</p><p>The abandoned house stood tall behind them as Koushi knelt, leveling his vision with him although seeing clearly was impossible for both of them as they were drowning in tears.</p><p>"Why? I never said you were not enough. Osamu, I love you. Anything else doesn't matter. You're not in the right place to give up for me..." </p><p>It is true that being under the same sky as Osamu was scary but when did Koushi learned? The stubborn organ beating inside him only synched with the beat of one person. Owning it like it belongs to him. </p><p>Osamu's orbs twinkled, his hand lovingly caressed his cheek, his thumb circling around his gorgeous birth mark just like how he always does when they were still together.</p><p>He was just a year younger than Koushi but he cried like a child on his chest. </p><p>"Tokyo is where I belong. Tokyo is where I became who I am now. Tokyo is the right place for me to nourish my talent. When I left, you excelled with your work and exceeded my expectations of you. We were right where we belong but I still felt like I landed on the moon because Tokyo ain't got you, Koushi."</p><p>He did not cry when Atsumu punched him in the face at 2nd grade nor he did when he lost his first pet. Osamu used to think that crying is very unmanly but Koushi can always bring out the impossible in him. </p><p>Before Onigiri Miya, he's got nothing to be passionate about, not even volleyball. Crossing paths with Koushi gave him so much more things to hold dear. </p><p>Years after meeting him, he learned a new passion. Years after leaving him, that passion became stronger. </p><p>"There was never a single day that my love for you ceased from growing."</p><p>Loving Koushi, it's a passion. Belonging to Koushi, that's the reason why that passion remained burning, painfully blazing inside his chest.</p><p> </p><p>What was the right thing to do at times like that? Koushi wasn't clueless, push him away.</p><p>But his body was not his own, every part of him doesn't belong to him anymore, it doesn't, in the very first place.</p><p>As his tears continued pooling his eyes, he wrapped his arms around Osamu, and there he found comfort. It was like a one-thousand-piece puzzle left unfinished, Osamu was the missing piece. For the first time in three years, he wasn't lost, he was anticipating something; and that's how people survive—by looking forward to what tomorrow brings.</p><p><br/>
They were right where they belong. </p><p>Not in Tokyo.</p><p>Not in Miyagi.</p><p>Right there, in each other's arms. </p><p><br/>
Koushi was mad—so mad for Osamu. </p><p>Later that night, he found himself inside the house for sale, hands exploring Osamu's glorious body as their lips locked together, the familiar heat rising and the smell of their desire lingering on the room.</p><p>"Love, love, calm down..." In an instant, Koushi's hands were pinned on the wooden floor, on his back was Osamu's coat and shirt. Koushi grinned under him, his eyes drunk from the kiss they shared, his breathing uneven due to lack of air.</p><p>"Sorry...I just want to make up for the times that we weren't together..."</p><p>Osamu sharply inhaled, his head dropped on the crook of Koushi's neck. A manly chuckle escaped his lips, his hands still pinning his wrists. "What the hell...You're so sexy, I love you so much..."</p><p>Koushi's heart fluttered. He mouthed an 'I love you too' even though Osamu couldn't see him do so.</p><p>He arched his back, brushing his taut nipples against Osamu's chest, the hair slightly tickled the latter, causing him to moan softly.</p><p>"Hurry, we might get caught for trespassing..."</p><p>This time, Osamu lifted his gaze, his eyes were serious. "No, we're not rushing. I want to savor every inch of you."</p><p>Osamu dipped his head to kiss Koushi, only to pull away quickly, leaving him wanting for more.</p><p>"Samu..."</p><p>Koushi wanted to pull him closer, however, Osamu's fingers intertwined against his, locking him down.</p><p>"I bought this house to officially make this a Miya Residence."</p><p>Koushi failed to notice one thing the entire time that he's with Osamu—the ring hanging as a pendant on his necklace. Was he too preoccupied by everything or was it just because Osamu meant to surprise him?</p><p>Miya Osamu pushed himself up, on his knees, he looked down on the beautiful and very naked Sugawara Koushi. As he slowly unhook the lock of his necklace, Koushi covered his mouth. For the nth time that day, his eyes watered at the sight of his greatest love in front of him. </p><p>And when Osamu took the ring and smiled at him, Koushi lost it.</p><p>It wasn't a very perfect timing to propose but Osamu felt like he was dreaming—he believed that if Koushi wears the ring that he bought as a college graduation gift for his boyfriend, he couldn't escape and would be binded to him forever.</p><p>"Put it in, Samu."</p><p>Koushi extended his arms, bringing his hands near Osamu's chest.</p><p>Osamu, without a second thought, quickly slipped the ring on his slender finger. "I love you, Koushi. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize that you're the biggest dream that I want to reach."</p><p>He kissed the back of his palm and uttered a silent prayer.</p><p>"I love you too, Osamu. Always."</p><p>Osamu closed his eyes and planted a soft kiss on his left leg. "I have so many words to express my love for you but your body's distracting me, love..."</p><p>Koushi laughed and pulled him for a kiss. Against his lips he spoke, "You have all the time in the world to say those words but don't tell me that this ring's the only thing that you're putting on me?"</p><p>Osamu embraced his legs and stared at him lovingly. "Miya Koushi. I can't wait to wake up and call you that name."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this poorly written OsaSuga. Sev, thank you for influencing me to shipping this pair. I love this ship. I'd be lucky if you read this. I admire you and your works. If you see me writing OiAran and ShiraAtsu, it's your fault as well.</p><p>Cheers to rare pairing!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>